Will I ever see you again?
by edward cullen owner
Summary: Edward left and Bella found out she was pregnant. 50 years in the future would there be a chance for her to see him again? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

"_I'd never thought much about how I'd die, but dying in the place of someone you love seems like a good way to go"_

I stared out my window and watched the rain fall from the sky. I was waiting for him to come back to me, hoping he would come back to me.

That night I dreamt of him. His bronze hair and golden eyes, but it was his velvet voice I wanted to hear. The way he spoke like he was from another time. I wished he never had to leave. "_It's for the best" he told me._ "No!" I cried out "Edward come back, don't leave me".

Charlie came into my room and hugged me. "It's ok" he whispered. "Why did he have to leave me" I sobbed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched as his silver Volvo pulled into the driveway. "Bella" he said. I didn't have to look to know who it was; this was a voice I would know anywhere—know, and respond to, whether I was awake or asleep… or even dead, I'd bet. The voice I'd walk through fire for—or, less dramatically, slosh every day through the cold and endless rain for.

Edward.

I ran downstairs to meet him, nearly falling over twice. Opening the door I saw Alice. Oh no. the sight of Alice standing there-her tawny eyes shining with excitement, and a small silver-wrapped box in her hands. I specifically told Alice not to get me anything, _anything_. No gifts or even attention for my birthday. Obviously my wishes had been ignored.

Alice skipped towards me elegantly. Her pixie face glowing under her spiky black hair. "Happy Birthday Bella" she exclaimed thrusting the gift in my face "shh!" I hissed "I thought I told you, no presents!" We walked over to where Edward was still waiting for us. "I'm not allowed to wish you a happy birthday correct?" he spoke like an angel. "Correct" I laughed though as I said it. "Shall we leave then?" Alice interrupted "yep let's go" I was secretly excited.

We arrived at the Cullen's house within five minutes, thanks to Edward. The outside was decorated with pink and white roses. "Let me guess this is the fine work of Alice" I was impressed "fine work indeed" she replied with a giggle. We walked inside and "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" everyone said well yelled except Rosalie.

Esme gave me a hug and so did Carlisle. Emmett came over and nearly broke my back with his bear hug, Jasper just said hi. He didn't hug me or even shake my hand. I thought he was over my scent. I guess not. Rosalie just…well you know Rosalie

I was lead over a table with a white cloth draped over it next to Edward's grand piano, holding a pink birthday cake, more roses, a stack of glass plates, and a small pile of silver wrapped presents. Alice took my camera from Charlie and replaced it with a silver box. It was from Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. Tore it opened and imagined what would be in there,

But it was _empty._

"Um . . . thanks."

Rosalie actually smiled. Jasper laughed. "It's a radio; Emmett is installing it now so you can't refuse".

Alice handed me the next present. I unwrapped the gift, but as I did I got a paper cut. "Ow shoot". Jasper tried to lunge at me, but Edward was quicker. He charged at me and we both went flying across the room smashing some of the crystal bowls full of roses. "Bella!" I heard Alice scream. Jasper was taken outside my Emmett and Rosalie.

Carlisle patched me up and Edward took me home. We didn't speak at all. We pulled into the driveway and I got out. I started walking then turned around. "Just say something!" I yelled at him "what am I supposed to say, Jasper could have bitten you". "Yes and that means I'd be like you" I whispered and he heard me. "Bella how many times do I have to tell you, I am not going to ruin your life" he was frustrated. "It won't be worth living if you're not with me" a tear rolled down my eye. He relaxed now. "Bella I'm sorry" he held me close and I never wanted him to leave. "Just promise me one thing never leave me". "I promise." He walked me inside.

Charlie was on the couch watching the game. "You kids ok? It sounded pretty intense out there and what happened to you arm?" He was always worrying about me. "It's fine dad." Edward sat next to Charlie. "Stay right there I'll be back." I ran upstairs to find my camera. I had it ready as I leaned around the corner. I was sure there was no chance that I had caught Edward by surprise, but he didn't look up. So I took the picture.

They both looked at me then. Charlie frowned. Edward's face was empty, expressionless.

"What are you doing Bella" Charlie complained. "Oh come on" I smiled sitting down on the floor next to Edward. "You know mum will call me to see if I've used my presents yet and I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"Why are you taking photos of me?" he grumbled. "Because you're handsome" I teased. "And because you bought me the camera so therefore I am allowed to take pictures of you"

He mumbled something under his breath

"Hey Edward take one of my dad and I together" I avoided his eyes I through him the camera.

"Smile Bella" Edward murmured

I did my best and the camera flashed.

"Let me take one of you kids" Charlie suggested. He was trying to get the camera's flash off himself. Edward gently tossed the camera to Charlie.

Edward put his arm around my shoulders and I wrapped mine around is waist.

"Smile Bella" Charlie reminded me. The flash nearly blinded me. "Enough pictures for the night" Charlie slumped back down in his chair and continued watching the game. "Come Edward let's go upstairs."

By the time I reached my room, Edward was already lying on my bed. He smiled his crooked smile. It melted my heart. I sat next to him and as I did he handed me a flat box. "What's this?" I was really surprised. "Your birthday present from me". I opened it and inside was a CD. Edward took it from me and placed it in the CD player. The first song was a lullaby that Edward wrote for me last spring. I was touched. "Thank you Edward" I rested my head on his chest and was quickly asleep.

The next day was school and it was a sunny day. Which meant Edward would not be there. The day was really a blur except for lunch. That was fun. I sat with Mike, Jess, Angela and Eric. I got out my camera and asked them if I could get some photos of them. Soon we were all having fun, making silly faces and just being goofy. "Oh sorry Bella we used up the whole roll" Jess said. "That's ok".

That night I went home and scrapbooked all the photos that I'd taken. The ones at the party: Alice and Jasper hugging, Emmett with his arm around an annoyed Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme and Edward and me. The ones I took at home: Charlie and Edward totally oblivious of my presence, Charlie and me, Edward and me again and one of Edward in Charlie's kitchen. Then there were the ones I took at school. I stuck the one of Edward on the paper and wrote:_ My angel, Edward Cullen, Charlie's kitchen September 13__th__ 2008. _

Edward didn't come over that night, I was disappointed. That night I had a dream. Edward and I were dancing on the clouds. He spoke._ I will always love you Bella"_ he leaned in to kiss me, but instead he bit me. I screamed and woke up. His words were in my head, I knew he always would.

There was a knock on the door; I opened it to find Edward gracefully waiting by his car. Stupid fast vampire. He didn't have his usual crooked smile across his face. "Can we go for a walk?" he voice was very serious. I followed him to were he stood at the beginning of the trail. Some walk.

"Bella we're leaving". "What, why?" I was so confused. "You're not safe with me" he looked away. "Edward I only feel safe with you!" I yelled at him." Bella everyone has already left I stayed behind to tell you goodbye". "I don't understand?" he sounded so different to the Edward I knew. "So your saying you don't love me?" I asked him. "Of course, I will always love you… in a way. But what happened the other night made me realise that it's time for a change. Because I'm… _tired_ of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human" he was angry, but I didn't know why. "Edward please don't leave me, you promised" tears started rolling down my face. "It'll be like I never existed" he told me. "Don't…don't say that" I looked into his eyes, they were black. "Goodbye Bella, it's for the best" he kissed my on the cheek and left. "NO!" I cried out "Edward come back, don't leave me!"

I tried to follow him into the forest, but he was gone. I collapsed next to a tree and cried for hours. I heard voices and thought it was Edward. "I'm here, Edward I'm over here" I yelled. It wasn't Edward though, it was Sam Uley. "She's over here" he shouted to someone.

That night I stared out my window and watched the rain fall from the sky. I was waiting for him to come back to me, hoping he would come back to me.

Charlie came in and sat down on my bed. "Was it Edward, was he the one who left you in the forest?" he asked gently. I nodded. "I tried to follow, but I never found him. When Charlie left I searched for my photos and the CD, but they had disappeared. _"It'll be like I never existed"._ His words echoed in my head. I wondered if I would ever see him again.

That night I dreamt of him. His bronze hair and golden eyes, but it was his velvet voice I wanted to hear. The way he spoke like he was from another time. I wished he never had to leave. "_It's for the best" he told me._ "No!" I cried out "Edward come back, don't leave me".

Charlie came into my room and hugged me. "It's ok" he whispered. "Why did he have to leave me?" I sobbed.

It has been four months since he left me. Even though I was surrounded by people, I have never felt more alone. About three weeks after they'd gone I found out I was pregnant. It was such a shock. I was at school and after eating lunch I suddenly felt sick. I ran to the bathroom and threw up.

Jess came to see if I was ok and I told her something must have been off. That night I sat in the bathroom crying. I stared at the pregnancy test, it was positive. I told Charlie and he completely understood. I called Jacob and he was a little angry, but he knew I loved Edward. I asked him what would happen now and he told me to come to La Push to sort things out.

So the next day I drove over to La Push and waited for Jacob. He instructed me to meet him at the cliff. There was a bench, so I sat down wondering what Edward was doing. I heard rustling in the bush behind me. "Bella how good to see you" that was the voice I never wanted to hear. "Victoria" I was so scared. "I see your boyfriend isn't here to protect you, so that means I can do what ever I want." She laughed. "I started to back away from her. "There's nowhere to run" she charged at me with speed like Edward's. "This should be fun" she smirked. She pinned me down and bit me. I screamed. Victoria stood up, so I took the chance to run. I reached the edge of the cliff. She was walking slowly towards me laughing. I took one glace and jumped.

I hit the water hard. It was so cold which made it difficult to stay above the water. "_Bella don't give up" _I heard his velvet voice cry out. "_Keep fighting"._ It was pretty hard to with the pain. I tried to gather all the energy I couldn't, but it was useless. I let the water engulf me. "_Bella no don't give up!" _I felt a pair of hands around my waist, and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella, Bella can you hear me?" a voice asked me. "Edward is that you?" "Bella, its Jacob". "Where's Edward he was talking to me, he pulled me out of the water" I wasn't to sure. "I pulled you out of the water; Edward left you four months ago" Jacob said it so harshly. That's when the pain came back. "Jacob!" I screamed "its burns, my arm burns!" I was in so much pain. "Bella calm down!" he started to panic. He picked me up and put me in his car. "Where are we going?" I asked half screaming. I didn't get an answer; I'd passed out from the pain.

I heard voices all around me, but I didn't recognise them. "Is she going to be all right?" I heard someone ask. It was Jacob. "Yes she should be fine" another person answered. I started to get up, but was pushed back down by Jacob. "Bella my name is Eleazar, Edward might have mentioned me". "Yes I remember him talking about you." I managed, I was so exhausted. "Good, well I managed to stop the transformation for the time being and I checked the baby over to and she's fine." Eleazar spoke with compassion in his voice. "It's going to be a girl?" I asked. "Yes the baby is a girl".

A few weeks later, Jacob and I where sitting by the lake talking. "What's the worst that's happened to you?" I asked him. "Get into a fight with Sam" I laughed so hard my sides hurt. "What about you?" I looked away from Jacob when he asked that, he must have guessed what I was thinking. "I'm so sorry Bella I never should have asked" he said apologetically. I never got to tell him it was fine because I vomited a fountain of blood.

---

Jacob's POV

I caught Bella as soon as she started to fall. I ran inside yelling for Eleazar. He was there in a second. "Put her on the table." He ordered. I placed her on the table and watched as Eleazar tried to get the situation under control. I glanced at Bella and started twitching like she was having a fit. Eleazar started pumping morphine into her. "What now!" I yelled. But before I heard Eleazar respond there was a loud crack. "Its breaking her bones we need to get the baby out of her." He spoke so calmly. He started to reach for a scalpel when there was an even louder crack. Her legs were thrashing around in agony and went limb. "Her spine" I chocked in horror. Eleazar straight away started to pierce her skin.

The crying of the baby rippled through the still air. "Tanya, take the baby" he ordered. Tanya came took the baby away while Bella lay still on the table.

"Wait there's another one it's a boy" Eleazar said. Great, another vampire kid. Tanya came back and got the boy."Start CPR!" he yelled at me. I didn't even think I just acted. "She's dying, you can't let her die" I sobbed. "I have to change her Jacob there's no other option" he said. "Fine do what you have to do" I whispered, but he heard me

He moved her hair away from her neck and plunged his teeth into her skin. It was horrible she started screaming and thrashing around like crazy. It went on like that for a few minutes and then she went quiet. "what happend?" I asked "She has been transformed, but she will be asleep for a couple of days before it finishes"

When she finally woke up again, she was not the Bella I'd known before. She was pale, cold and looked beautiful like the other vamps. She still looked like Bella, but a new and improved Bella. "Jacob is that you" she croaked. "yeah Bella I'm right here"

"What happend?" she asked. "You started to vomit up blood and we had to get the baby's out of you because they were breaking your bones" I told her. "Baby's, was there more than one?". "Yes you had twins, a girl and boy". "Can I please she them?" she pleaded "yes" I replied. Tanya brought the twins upstairs, they were both sleeping. "they're gorgeous they look like their father" she was so happy. "Its ok little ones, mummy's here and nothing bad is ever going to happen to you." These babies were her life now and mine. I knew that she would protect them with her life.


	3. Chapter 3

-50 Years Later-

Edwards POV

It was Alice's idea to move back to Forks. She said it would be safe, Charlie was dead, Jacob had disappeared and Bella had fallen from the cliff. It will be weird moving back to a place I once called home. All the memories of Bella still haunt me and they will be worse in Forks

When arriving at school the roar of the motorbikes was all I could hear in the distance. I smelled them before I saw them. Alice knew too. Other vampires. They pulled up and got off their bikes. There were three of them, two girls and a boy, all looked the same age. They just walked straight passed us not even looking at us. The bell went and we went to the office.

The other vampires that we saw earlier were also in the office getting their schedule. "Thank you" the red head said. She did look at me this time when she passed. "We're here to get our timetable" I told the lady behind the desk.

First up I had English, Trig and then biology. English passed quickly and so did trig, then it was time for biology. I sat down in the place Bella and I used to sit in 50 years ago. "Can I sit here?" I heard someone asked. It was the other vampire girl. "Um…yeah sure" I replied. "My name is Alyssa Hathaway, what's yours?" she asked me. "Edward Cullen" I told her. "I just moved here and I'm guessing you did too" she said. "Yeah" I replied I really wasn't in the mood for talking. Thankfully the bell went not long after.

I met the others at the table we used to sit at on the far side of the cafeteria. It seemed like Déjà vu. "So Edward how were your classes?" Alice asked me as she sat down. "Depressing" I replied. "Is it because of the memories of Bella?" she had to bring it up. I was about to answer, but the room became quiet as the other vampires entered. "Hey Edward!" Emma shouted across the room. She was about to walk over to us, but the red head held her back. "Don't" she whispered. "Look we aren't looking for any trouble so can we just sort this misunderstanding out" Emmett was trying to be the tough guy. "My name's Alice what's yours" I gave Alice my best death glare and so did Rosalie. "I'm Alyssa this is my sister Ameilia and my brother Adrian. "Hi I'm Emmett and this is my girlfriend Rosalie". "And this is Jasper Alice's boyfriend" Jasper just nodded he was always quiet in public.

---

Bella's POV

Moving back to Forks had been a big decision for me to make. I knew Charlie would dead, but if I'd have known that they were moving here too, I wouldn't have come back.

Seeing Alice again I just wanted to run up to her and give her a hug, but we had to keep up our act. When Alyssa sat down at their table and started to talk to them I was really angry. Alice instantly warmed up to her and soon they were organizing a shopping trip. Adrian sat down too and Emmett and he were talking about cars, motorbikes and other boy stuff. I decided to sit at the table next to them by myself.

I was so angry with _Edward_ though, he stared at Alyssa with an adoring look. If we weren't in a public place I would so rip his head off. Thankfully the bell went so this torture could end. My next class was advanced calculus and Jasper, Edward and Alyssa were also in my class. I sat at an empty seat next to the window. Alyssa had decided to sit next to Edward. I was so busy plotting his death that I didn't notice Jasper standing next to me. "Is this seat reserved for anyone?" he asked. Good old Jasper always a gentleman and using his manners. "No you can sit there" I told him.

He sat down and didn't say anymore. Like me he was finished all the work before the rest of the class. The bell went and I grabbed my books and headed for my locker. I nearly dropped my math textbook, but having vampire reflexes I caught it before it hit the ground. I noticed a piece of paper fell out of it. I picked it up and looked at it. There was writing on it. The note said:

_I know your secret; meet me in the woods at the back of the school. If you don't your secret might not be a secret anymore._

The note wasn't signed. I wasn't sure if I wanted to meet this mystery person, but I had no choice. I grabbed my bag and headed for the woods.

Once in the cover of the trees, I climbed up one to wait for the mystery person. I waited about ten minutes and still nobody came. I was about to leave when I heard movement in the tree beside me. I jumped to the next tree and chased after whatever was there. I saw the shape of a person so that was a little bit of the mystery revealed. They kept moving; jumping from one tree to the next and I did the same. Finally just as they were about to jump again I grabbed their foot and we both fell to the ground.

I stood up straight away and so did the mystery person. I was a male, I could tell by the clothes. I ran at him and pushed him into the tree. I took off his hoodie to see who he was. "Jasper?". I released my grip on him. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "I know what your hiding Ameilia" he said. "Tell me then if you know" I snarled. "Bella" was all he said. For a second I froze, but then I ran. But Jasper grabbed my arm. "Let go of me!" I screamed. "Bella I'm not going to fight you, and I won't tell anyone. I stopped struggling and he let me go.

"When did you become a vampire?" he asked me "fifty years ago". I didn't look at him. "Tell me what happened". "Eleazar changed my after the birth, I'd lost too much blood". "What birth?" Jasper looked really confused. "Alyssa and Adrian aren't my siblings" I didn't have to say anymore, he realised what I meant. "They're yours, that means…" he stopped. "Yes it means Edwards the father.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward's POV

The home bell went and I headed for the car park. I still had my Volvo and everyone else still had their old cars too. I waited for everyone else to arrive before we headed home. The only problem was that Jasper wasn't Alice. "Where's Jasper?" I asked Alice "I don't know, but I'm sure he'll get home eventually". "You're not worried about him?" I asked her. "A little, but Jasper won't hurt anyone" she seemed sure of herself.

About half an hour after we arrived home, Jasper got home. Alice immediately flung herself at him. "Where've you been, I was so worried about you" I laughed we she said this and I got a death glare from her too. "I was busy" he told us. "Do we get to know what you were doing?" Emmett asked. "Let me think about it…no" Jasper said. "Hey Rose I'm going on a shopping trip with Alyssa tomorrow after school do you want to come?" Alice asked Rose. "Yeah why not, I could use a new pair of heels".

---

Adrian's POV

My mum had always told me that mine and Alyssa's dad had left us long before she found out she was pregnant with us. Today at school we met him and his family. He seemed pretty interested in Alyssa though.

I didn't have any reason to hate my father, but I didn't one to like him either. Seeing my mother watch him was heart breaking. She had loved him so much and he left her.

After school I went hunting by myself. I ended up in at the Cullen's mansion. I had to tell Edward to stay away from my sister and mother without breaking our cover. With me I had an envelope with a letter inside it for Edward. Hopefully he would get the message and stay away.

---

Emmett's POV

I was outside shooting some hoops, when I heard movement in forest surrounding the house. Going around to the front of the mansion I saw a guy placing a letter at the doorstep, ring the doorbell then run off. He was a vampire. I chased after him. He was fast, but I caught up to him. With all my strength I slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. "Who are you?" I barked at him. "Adrian" he replied. "Your Alyssa's brother aren't you?". "Yes I am now can you please get off me". I got off him and he stood up. He was roughly the same height as me. "What are you doing here?" I really wanted to know. "Nothing" and with that he ran off. I didn't bother chasing him.

When I returned to the mansion I found the others gathered around Carlisle who had Adrian's letter in his hand. The letter was for Edward, it said:

_If you know what's best for you stay way from Alyssa or else_

Edward looked surprised, I was going to tell them that I saw Adrian put the letter on the doorstep, but I decided not to. I had know idea why Adrian would do this. I could easily tell that Edward had feelings for Alyssa, and Adrian was going to ruin them. He had never really gotten over Bella

When we left Bella, Edward was depressed. He didn't talk to us and he would disappear for long periods of time and then come back. Esme was really concerned, she tried talking to him, but he wouldn't listen. When Alice decided we should move back to Forks, Edward looked really upset about it. When he met Alyssa today, I could tell that he was ready to move on from Bella.

---

Bella's POV

When we got to school the next day I was nervous. Had Jasper told the rest of the Cullen's? I hope he didn't. Alyssa was going shopping with Alice and Rosalie after school, she invited me to come and I said yes. I hated shopping, but I had to keep an eye on my little girl.

At lunch we sat with the Cullen's again. Alice and Alyssa we discussing the shopping trip and maybe even a party. Again I sat at the table next to theirs. Jasper came over and sat down. "You have to tell Edward" he said. "No I can't tell him" I told him. "Why not?" he asked me. "Do you have any idea how hard it was when you left? And then finding out that I was pregnant" I snapped at him. "No" he said softly. "Exactly, so keep out of it". "I'm sorry Bella…" I cut him "be quiet, my name is Ameilia" he nodded "I have one question though, how come you don't look the same?" he asked. "Alyssa has an amazing gift, she can change appearances, so she changed mine so I don't look like Bella anymore." I replied. "Hey Ameilia" it was Rosalie, my least favorite person, well vampire. "Hi Rosalie". "So your coming shopping with us right?" she asked. "Yeah and what's this thing about a party?". "Oh Alice is having a mask party and so that's what we're going shopping for" she told me "sounds like fun I can't wait"

* * *

**I know its short, but it will get better and please write what you think about it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Alyssa's POV

On the night of the party we went over to the Cullen's house before the party started to get ready. Alice helped me do me hair and make-up and when I put my dress on I looked totally gorgeous. My dress was a dark blue strapless dress that went down to my ankles and I had a silver mask on. Alice wore a purple low cut dress that had different layer and went to her knees and she had a green mask. Rosalie dress was amazing it was a green low cut dress that went to her knees and flared a bit at the hem and she had a purple mask. My mother wouldn't let me see her dress though.

We all went down stairs together and everyone stared at us. I couldn't help but giggle. Nearly everyone in our grade had been invited. Alice went to Jasper and Rosalie went to find Emmett who was looking at himself in the mirror and fidgeting with his bowtie.

I searched the room for Edward, but I couldn't find him. Then someone tapped me on my shoulder. It was Edward, he was wore a tux and a phantom of the opera mask. "Can I have this dance" he asked. "Why of course you may" I replied. We waltzed around the dance floor and I rested my head against on his shoulder, I felt like I was in heaven. "I have to get a drink I'll be back" I told him. "I'll be waiting".

I went over to the food and drinks table and poured a drink of tropical punch. Someone grabbed my arm and I turned around. "Mum, I mean Ameilia you made it" I was so happy she came. She looked drop dead gorgeous. Well the dead part was right anyway. She wore a strapless scarlet dress that went to her ankles a flowed around them. The dress clung to her figure revealing all her curves. Because it was a masked event she wore a golden mask to conceal her face.

"I need you to change my appearance back to Bella" she told me. "What I can't do that, they'll recognise you" this was defiantly weird. "Fine then change me so I'm a blonde" she said. I agreed to this and we went outside so we could change her appearance. Nobody had seen her as Ameilia so it was fine. I said she looked amazing before as Ameilia, but now she looked like a goddess.

---

Edward POV

Alyssa came down the stairs and she looked gorgeous. The dress she wore suited her perfectly. I asked her to dance with me and she accepted. I wished the dance would never end, but she had to go get a drink.

While I waited for her I noticed a Blonde her in a scarlet dress talking to a few people near the fireplace. I went over to introduce myself to her. "Hello" I said "my name is Edward Cullen, I don't believe we've met. She turned to face me and smiled. "Nice to meet you Mr. Cullen" she replied. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?" I asked her. "Not yet, I'm sure you can wait" she told me. "Well then would you like to dance?" I said holding out my arm. "Of course" she replied taking my hand.

"So why haven't I seen you before?" I asked her. "I just moved here" she said as we twirled around the dance floor "Really where from?" I was intrigued by this girl. "Seattle" she replied. "Excuse for a moment". We stopped dancing and she walked away. As she walked across the dance floor I noticed her appearance changed and her hair was now brown and her body was slimmer. She looked like Bella. I walked after her and grabbed her arm. "Is there something wrong?" she asked me. I studied her features again and she was blonde again. "No" I told her. She then left through the front door.

When the party was over and the cleaning was finished I sat down on the lounge confused. Had my eyes been playing tricks on me? She had changed from the blonde to looking like Bella, but then she changed back. Something had made her change, but I wasn't sure.

"So did everyone enjoy the party" Esme asked us. "Yes I thought it was great" Emmett said "I had no idea there were so many hot chicks in our grade" by saying that he received a hell of a punch from Rose. "Did anyone see the blonde girl in the scarlet dress?" I asked everyone. "Yeah she was pretty fine looking" Emmett commented. Another punch from Rose. "Why?" Jasper asked. "Well I noticed something strange about her". I then explained to them how she changed from being blonde to looking like Bella and then changing back, all in seconds. "Are you sure it isn't grief?" Carlisle asked me. "I'm not entirely sure".

I went upstairs to my room to get changed. I found Alyssa in there looking at my music collection. She jumped when she saw me. "I'm sorry" she said "I was just admiring your collection it's quite amazing". "Thank you". I placed a CD in the player and pressed played. The lullaby I wrote for Bella started to play. "Shall we dance?" I asked. "Yes we shall" she replied. "This music, did you write it?" she asked me "yes I did, I wrote it for a girl I once knew" I told her. "Really, did you love her?" this question caught me off guard. "Yes" I replied "her name was Bella Swan, she was the love of my life". "Could I have a copy of the CD? It's just that it's so nice and I'd like to play it for my sister". "Sure I'll have Emmett make you a copy".

When the music stopped we sat down on the bed in my room and talked about everything. When Alyssa fell asleep, I watched her like I used to with Bella. I loved Bella liked I'd never loved someone before. When we left, I felt like a piece of me had been taken. But tonight with Alyssa, that hole had been filled.


	6. Chapter 6

Carlisle's POV

When Edward said he saw Bella, I was shocked. Was it possible, could she still be alive? The answer was no though. Bella had died after Victoria bit her and she fell off a cliff. Edward blamed himself; he said he never should have left her. If he was there then it wouldn't have happened. He said that a blonde girl he danced with changed into Bella and then back to herself. This bit troubled me though. I thought it must be Edward's grief, but I'm not sure.

---

Alice's POV

I went to find Alyssa and ask her if she wanted a facial, but instead I found her and Edward lying on his bed. She was asleep though. "What are you doing?" I whispered. "Lying down" he replied. "She'll ruin her dress" I told him. "Your Alice Cullen if they dress gets ruined I'm sure you could fix it" that was true but still it'll get ruined. "I wanted to give her I facial" I pouted and walked off.

After leaving Edward's room I smiled. He and Alyssa had to be a couple now they practically stared at each other all night.

The next morning Alyssa and I went for a walk in the forest. "So did you have fun last night?" I asked her "yes! It was like the best party ever" she exclaimed. "What about Edward?" I totally had to know "What about him?" she said it like she didn't know anything. "Are you two dating?". "NO! God no that wrong." She exclaimed. "Why you guys seemed fine with each other last night." "Yeah I know, but I don't like him in that way, just as a friend" she said "ok if you say so".

Bella's POV

What I did to Edward at the party would make him question everything. I know it maybe seemed kind of harsh, but it had to be done and a lot more was coming his way.

At lunch on Monday everyone was talking about the party at the Cullen's. "It was an awesome party, it was a shame you and Adrian couldn't come" Alice said to me when I sat next to her. "Yeah sorry about that we went to Seattle for the weekend". "Oh right" said Alice.

---

Edward's POV

I was talking to Alyssa when I saw her. Bella. She came into the cafeteria and just looked at me. She started to leave and I followed her. Once out in the corridors I tried to find which way she went. I turned a corner and bumped into someone. "Bella?" I said. It wasn't Bella, it was Ameilia. "Oh sorry Ameilia I didn't see you.". "That's okay" she told me.

We returned to the table and everyone wondered where I had got to. "Sorry I just went for a walk" I told them. "I think I'm going to go home" I said and then left.

I got in my Volvo and drove to the hospital to find Carlisle. The nurse at the desk to me he was in his office. "Edward aren't you meant to be in school?" he asked me when I entered his office. "Carlisle I saw her again, I saw Bella" I told him. "Are you sure?" he asked me "Of course I'm sure.

That night I was sitting in my room when I heard a knock at the door. "Come in" I told who ever it was. "Edward, Carlisle told me what happened today" it was Esme. "Tell me what's wrong?" she asked me. "Nothing! Now leave me alone" I shouted. Esme left the room after that.

From my room I could here the others downstairs talking. They were of course talking about me. "Did any of you see her?" Carlisle asked "No" replied Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. "So there's something wrong with him?" Emmett asked. "I'm not sure, but try to go easy on him and no practical jokes, Emmett" Carlisle said. "Don't look at me" Emmett said "Alice is there anything you can see about Bella?" Rosalie asked Alice. "No nothing, maybe that because she's dead" Alice replied. And that was the end of the discussion.

For some reason, I had this really strong feeling that Bella was some how still alive and I was going to find her.

* * *

**Thankyou to all the people who have reviewed my story so far. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 7 will be coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's POV

What I did to Edward was cruel, but I have to make him suffer like he made me suffer when he left. Jacob had helped me through all of this though. If it wasn't for him I probably would have died.

I wasn't sure if I was ever going to tell him the truth. If I did it will go back to the way it was before like nothing happened. But a lot has happened in the last fifty years. Edward left and then I found out I was pregnant, Victoria then bit me and forced me off a cliff and to top it all of he's back here and might just be falling in love with Alyssa. Life was a bitch sometimes.

That night when Alyssa and Adrian were asleep, I went and visited Charlie's' house. The drive there was long; all the memories seemed to just come back. I remembered the first time I saw Edward. He and the rest of the Cullen's had just walked into the cafeteria and they looked gorgeous like God's. I quickly pushed the thought into the back of my head. I hated Edward Cullen and it was staying like that.

Pulling into the driveway I noticed the door was boarded. They would be easy to get passed. I pulled the first one off and then the rest without even breaking a sweat.

The house was completely empty. Well empty of life. The furniture was covered with white sheets and there was dust everywhere. I walked upstairs to my old room. Everything was still the same. Nothing had been moved.

On my desk was a police form. It was for a missing person and it had my name on it. I hadn't realised at the time, but me leaving unexpectedly must have been so hard for Charlie. I wish I could have at least said good bye.

I was about to walk out of the room when a floor board creaked. I looked down and one was slightly out of place. I pulled it up and underneath it was my scrapbook full of photos from my party, the CD that Edward gave me and a framed photo of Edward and I.

I was so mixed up with memories I nearly went through the roof when I heard the door open. Who could possibly be here? I grabbed the photos and CD and put it in my bag and _quietly_ went up into the attic hoping the intruder didn't here me.

I heard them walking up the stairs and go into my room. Was this person some weird psycho stalker? I shifted my position and knocked something over and it smashed to the ground. That can't be good.

They must have heard, because I heard footsteps coming up to the attic. Definitely not good. There was a loud creak as the attic door opened. I took a peek to see who it was and surprise, surprise it was Edward. To make things worst he saw me.

I tried to make a run for it, but he grabbed me and I ended up falling on the ground and him landing on top of me. We stared at each for a few seconds and I seriously thought he had discovered my secret. "Ameilia what are you doing here?" he asked getting off me. "Nothing" was the best I could come up with. He looked at me with a look like he could tell I was lying. During the little fight the photo of Edward and I must have fallen out and he noticed. "Were you going to take this?" he waited for my answer, but I couldn't give him one. I didn't know what to say instead I ran back to my car and drove off.

---

Edward's POV 

I knew there was only one way I could get over Bella and that was to go to the place that reminded me of her most. Charlie's house. When I got there, another car was already in the driveway. That's weird, I thought. I went inside and started to walk upstairs. There was nothing here so I decided to leave, but I heard something smash from the attic so I went up to check.

It wasn't a possum that I found, but Ameilia. She was hiding behind a bookcase. She tried to make a run for it, but I caught her and tackled her to the ground landing on top of her. We stared at each other for a few seconds and then I got off her. "Ameilia what are you doing here?". "Nothing" she told me. On the floor I noticed a photo frame. It had a picture of me and Bella in it. "Were you going to take this?" I asked her. She didn't answer instead she ran off leaving me totally confused.

When I arrived at school, I saw Ameilia talking to Alice. She looked at me for and then turned away. Obviously she didn't want to talk to me. She knew something Bella or knew Bella herself. She was hiding something, but I wasn't sure.

After School I waited for Ameilia by her car. "What do you want?" she asked me. "Why were you at that house?" she kept her calm. "You mean Charlie's house?" she instantly regretted saying that. "I never said whose house it was" I told her. Her face gave her emotions away.

She went to get into her car, but I grabbed her arm. "Ameilia, please tell me what you know about Bella" I pleaded. She stopped fighting me and I let her go. "I knew Bella; she was nice and easy to get along with. She spent the last months of her life depressed because the love of her life left her…" she paused before continuing "she wished she was like him so she could spend the rest of her life with him and before she died she told me to tell Edward Cullen that she was not angry with him and she loved him like she had never loved someone before, and…" she stopped. "And?" I asked "She…she gave birth to twins a boy and a girl" Ameilia was crying and I nearly was too. "What she had kids, with whom? Jacob?" I hoped it was Jacob even though he was a werewolf. "With you" she said. The world stopped. Bella had given birth and then jumped off the cliff, why? Did they remind her to much of me? I had so many questions to ask Ameilia, but I was so caught up in the news of Bella I hadn't realised that she'd already left.

If Bella had kids that means they were still alive somehow. They would be half vampire so they would be immortal. I had to find them. If I knew Bella she would leave them in the hands of someone she trusted and loved. Jacob.

Now all I had to do was find him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter more secrets revealed and someone will be found. Please review, constructive critisim is good and if you have ideas those would be good too.**


End file.
